Amores victimas del destino
by Lizzie Hearts15
Summary: Hola:3 ya de vuelta con la segunda parte :D hopper y Darling tambien estaran en la historia pero con menos frecuencia y apareceran mas personajes espero que les guste :p
1. Chapter 1

Raven tomo la decisión de firmar, todos los Rebels se sorprendieron, su líder no se había atrevido a reescribir su historia mientras los Royals aplaudían felices de que Raven decidiera seguir su papel en su historia, solamente Dexter y los Rebels se veían tristes.

-Vale la pena-Dijo Raven para sí misma-Vale la pena Vale la pena Vale la pen…Beep –

Beep Beep Beep.

Raven despertó, estaba acostada en una cama y movia su mano tratando de alcanzar su celular, cuando recordó…

-Ohh rayos no es mi celular, ni siquiera tengo un celular –

Raven soñaba con el día del legado todos los días, era el día en el que ella había firmado para que en un futuro su vida se convirtiera en un infierno, encerrada en la prisión del espejo, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se repetia a si misma "Valió la pena" ,Valio la pena salvar a su padre de la muerte, valio la pena haber visto a su madre en persona después de tantos años y valio la pena haberse casado con el amor de su vida Dexter, los guardias la trataban muy mal, pero gracias a que lo único malvado que había hecho era envenenar a Apple su sentencia era muy corta "Solo 7 años" dijo Raven el primer día de su condena ella tenia 16 en ese entonces, ahora tenia 23 y solo faltaba un día para volver a estar con Dexter y volver a ver a su padre, lo único malo era que después de ese día ya nunca volveria a ver a su madre.

Mientras tanto Lizzie se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su castillo desayunando, cuando de repente alguien le dio un beso en la mejilla, era el nuevo rey de corazones quien acababa de levantarse.

-Buenos días mi hermosa reina

-Buenos días-Lizzie le sonrió.

Ella se esforzaba para algún día llegar a amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella, aunque ella sabía que eso no pasaría porque su único y verdadero amor era Daring, quien se había casado con Apple, lizzie no negaba que quería mucho a Stephen pero aún no lo amaba.

-Tenemos que ir al castillo de la reina Apple-Stephen le recordó a lizzie

-¿Hoy?-Lizzie había olvidado por completo que por primera vez en 7 años volveria a ver a Daring

-Si mi hermosa reina,pero yo tengo que quedarme a resolver otros asuntos ¿No te molesta ir sola amor?

-Si… Emm digo si… si puedo ir y no… no me molesta ir sola- Stephen se paró y le dio un beso

-Esta bien amor, me tengo que ir, Te amo.

-Si, yo también te quiero-Lizzie fue a se fue a su habitación a escoger que se iba a poner para ir al castillo de Apple cuando de repente apareció Kitty

-Kitty ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solamente venia a recordarte que hoy tienes que ir a ver a el amor de tu vida-Kitty sonreía le emocionaba saber que su mejor amiga por siempre fuera a ver a Daring

-Shhh baja la voz

-No te preocupes, Stephen se ha ido

-De todos modos alguien podría escucharte, además voy a hablar con Apple sobre asuntos de trabajo, nada mas y a lo mejor ni siquiera veo a Daring.

-Ashh , bueno de todos modos ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Mmm si prometes no hacer ninguna travesura

-Prometido.

Lizzie con ayuda de Kitty eligió un hermoso vestido.

-Justo ahora dudo que Apple sea la mas hermosa

-Hay kitty, mejor ya vámonos

Lizzie se marchó con kitty, mientras sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón de solo saber que podría volver a ver a Daring…

**Hola:3 espero que les haya gustado ,perdón si no lo redacte bien o si tengo faltas de ortografía es que ni siquiera tuve más tiempo, la verdad no me gusto el primer cap pero ya que, el segundo capítulo lo subo mañana :***


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto Apple en su habitación arreglándose, las cosas no iban nada bien entre ella y Daring, dormían en habitaciones separadas, Apple se sentía muy mal sabía que Daring no la amaba y que seguía pensando en lizzie, en los primeros 2 años de matrimonio las cosas iban "bien" Daring trataba de enamorarse de ella pero nunca pudo, y el tomo la decisión de dormir en habitaciones separadas. Apple termino de arreglarse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Daring para tratar de hablar con él, pero cuando toco la puerta y vio que no había respuesta decidió entrar, no estaba en su habitación, lo busco por todo el castillo pero no estaba hasta que le pregunto a la ama de llaves donde estaba Daring

-¿Dónde está el Rey?

-Salió muy temprano su majestad

Entonces Apple recordó que lizzie vendría hoy, desde ese instante se preguntó si Daring estaba con lizzie, pero lo que no sabía era que en efecto Daring estaría con lizzie muy pronto. Lizzie estaba sentada en una banca preguntándose donde estaba Kitty y esperando que no se hubiera metido en problemas, de repente apareció sentada a su lado, lizzie se giró para verla

-¿Por qué tan seria?-Dijo kitty con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿En dónde estabas? –Lizzie dijo muy enojada cuando de repente escucho una voz

-Hola-Lizzie volteo a ver quién era y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa tímida pero encantadora, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba

-Ho…Hola-Consiguió decir

-Y, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien muy bien ahora si no te molesta tengo que irme-Lizzie se paró de la banca

-Espera-Daring tomo la mano de Lizzie y la miro a los ojos-¿Volveré a verte?

-No…No lo sé-Lizzie soltó la mano de Daring y dio unos pasos pero Daring la volvió a detener

-¿Esta noche?

-Daring me tengo que ir esta tarde

-Llámame si cambias de opinión

-Si…yo…yo te llamo

Daring se sentó en la banca mientras veía como se alejaba lizzie, suspiro ya que era la primera vez en 7 años que la volvía a ver, la primera vez en 7 años en la que volvia a tocar sus hermosas manos. Lizzie caminaba con una sonrisa no podía dejar de pensar en Daring "¿Y si salgo con daring esta noche?" pensaba lizzie, aunque ella sabía que no era lo correcto, no debía de hacerle eso a Stephen.

**Hola :3 como ya vieron las cosas están mal entre Apple y Daring , mañana saldrá Raven de prisión y por fin va ver a su esposo Dexter:3 y muchas sorpresas más, y algo que les quiero decir mañana blondie lockes también aparecerá :o ya que tuvo una hija *-* pero será la hija perfecta que blondie esperaba mañana lo descubrirán bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Apple y Ashlynn fueron a visitar a Blondie quien acababa de tener una hija. Llegaron subieron a la habitación de Blondie pero la encontraron llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Blondie? ¿Estás bien?-Ashlynn estaba preocupada por Blondie-¿Le pasa algo a la bebe?

-No, Bueno si es que…es que…-Blondie apenas y podía hablar estaba llorando mucho

-¿Pero qué le pasa a la bebe?-Apple se sentía mal por ver a Blondie llorar

-Es que…su cabello es… Liso y además es más negro que un cuervo-Blondie se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

-¿Qué hay de malo? Ashlynn se supone que mi hija debe tener el cabello Rizado y color casi como el oro-Apple se sentó a lado de Blondie y le dio un abrazo

-Tranquila Blondie.

-Pero Apple yo solo quiero que mi hija sea perfecta, que sea la mejor de toda la dinastía Lockes, y ahora nunca lo será- Ashlynn se acercó a ver a la niña, era muy linda aunque no tuviera esos rizos dorados, no podía entender como Blondie estaba llorando por algo tan insignificante.

-Blondie, tal vez cuando sea grande pueda teñirse el cabello y…

-Eso no sería lo correcto-Dijo Blondie entre sollozos

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Daring estaba recostado esperando la respuesta de lizzie cuando alguien toco la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Apple ya te dije que no…

-Soy yo, Dexter

-Ahh, pasa-Dexter entro a la recamara y se quedó parado enfrente de Daring.

-¿Te sucede algo?, pensé que estabas feliz mañana sale Raven.

-Si estoy feliz por eso.

-Entonces-Daring se paró y los dos salieron para tomar aire fresco.

-¿Sabes a quien vi hoy?-Dexter se veía serio

-Emmm, no, no lo sé.

-A Lizzie, vi a Lizzie Hearts

-Yo también y la invite a salir

-Pero cómo pudiste, por si lo recuerdas tienes una esposa

-Si lo recuerdo, una esposa a la que no amo y…-El celular de Daring lo interrumpió era un mensaje de Lizzie confirmando su salida esta noche.

-Y… me acaba de confirmar la mujer de mi vida que saldremos esta noche-Dijo Daring con una sonrisa radiante.-Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir

-pero Daring…

Ya era tarde, su hermano se había ido muy contento, Dexter regreso al castillo y entro al salón donde estaba el espejo, por primera vez los guardias no le dijeron "no toques el espejo" ya que mañana por fin saldría Raven.

-Ummm Deseo ver a mi esposa

Una especie de humo se formó dentro del espejo y ahí estaba Raven, más hermosa que nunca Dexter le sonreía y ella le lanzó un beso.

-Hola, estas preparada para salir

-Por supuesto ya quiero volver a estar contigo-Raven estaba más feliz que nunca por fin volvería a disfrutar de los besos de Dexter

-Perfecto, ya quiero volver a abrazarte y poder besarte las veces que yo quiera-Dexter la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos violeta que lo habían enamorado desde el primer momento en que la vio, Dexter solo podía estar ahí por 1 hora y esa hora era la mejor del día, la visita se terminó y Dexter le lanzo un beso a Raven de despedida, ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, ya ansiaba que fuera el día siguiente para volver a estar con ella.

Lizzie y Daring habían ido a cenar. Después de eso fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque encantado llegaron a una banca enfrente del lago y se sentaron mientras observaban el cielo, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca la luna era más grande que de costumbre, Daring observaba la belleza de Lizzie "Sin duda es perfecta" él pensaba. Hablaron sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 7 años, ya eran las 11:00 y Lizzie dijo

-Fue muy lindo estar contigo, Pero ya me tengo que ir

-No espera-Daring tomo a lizzie por la cintura y la miro a los ojos

-¿Qué sucede?-Lizzie pregunto mientras trata de mirar hacia otro lado

-No has respondido mi última pregunta, ¿Todavía me amas?

Lizzie lo miro a los ojos pero no respondió nada, Daring se acerco lentamente a su boca y se besaron y se besaron y se besaron…

**Hola:3 espero que les haya gustado mañana subiré el otro, si no lo subo a lo mejor el sábado.**

**Dizzie 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Dexter despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro por fin Raven iba a ser liberada, se arregló y bajo a desayunar, minutos después llego Apple sola.

-Buenos días Dexter

-Buenos días Apple, ¿Y mi hermano?

-Ya viene en camino

-Perfecto

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Daring llego

-¿Ya podemos sacarla?-Pregunto Dexter muy emocionado

-Por supuesto-Apple tenía una gran sonrisa quería mucho a Raven porque gracias a ella tenía su "final feliz"

Ellos se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo, 8 guardias los iban escoltando, al llegar a la habitación los guardias se quedaron afuera esperando indicaciones de la reina. Apple se acercó al espejo e introdujo una llave Color morado con detalles plateados en un candado negro que se encontraba en el centro del marco del espejo, giro la llave y una luz blanca ilumino la habitación entera y de repente ahí estaba Raven quien de inmediato corrió a los brazos de Dexter, Raven le dio un largo y tierno beso, tanto Apple como Daring estaban celosos, Daring porque su hermano si podía estar con la mujer que amaba y Apple porque el esposo de Raven si la amaba. Después del beso Raven saludo a Apple y a Daring, Apple se acercó a Raven y le dio un abrazo

-Me da gusto volver a verte, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí-Decía Apple mientras la abrazaba

-A mí también me da gusto, y no tienes nada que agradecerme.

Raven también saludo a Daring, después de eso Apple y Raven se fueron a dar un paseo a la villa final del libro y Daring y Dexter se quedaron platicando.

-Qué envidia, tu si puedes estar con la mujer que amas-Daring suspiro

-¿Qué sucedió con lizzie ayer?

-Nos besamos, pero ella me dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser, que ella tenía esposo y no podía hacerle eso.

-Que mal, pero ella tiene razón además tú también tienes esposa

-SI una esposa que no le importa nada más que ella

-Vamos Daring, ambos sabemos que en el fondo ella es una buena persona

-Claro, "Una buena persona"

Mientras tanto en la villa Apple le contaba todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos 7 años

-Y por eso Blondie está muy mal

-Wow jamás pensé que Blondie rechazaría a su hija por su cabello

-Hay que darle tiempo

-Sí, has visto a Maddie?

-La última vez que vi a todos los del país de las maravillas fue el día del legado.

-Ah está bien, ¿no estas triste por Briar?

-Si la verdad jamás pensé que la extrañaría tanto

-Pues claro que la ibas a…-Raven dejo de hablar al ver a lo lejos a Lizzie-¿Esa es Lizzie?

-Si-Dijo Apple triste

-¿Tuviste un problema con ella?

-No directamente, bueno, es que Daring está…esta

-¿esta qué?

-Enamorado de ella desde la escuela y…

-¡¿Desde la escuela?!

-Sí, ya intente de todo pero, él nunca se va enamorar de mí, bueno cambiando de tema esta noche los espero a Dexter y a ti para cenar.

-Mmm Si ahí estaremos

-¿Te parece bien a las 9:00?

-Si por supuesto

Darling daba un paseo por el bosque, ella era de las pocas personas que no habían firmado el libro, nadie sabe que vio ese día Darling como para tomar la decisión de no firmar, estaba parada admirando el lago cuando escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar

-Hola Darling-Darling se giró y vio que era Hopper se sorprendió ya que ahora era humano.

-Ah eres tu-Darling nunca había perdonado a Hopper por lo que le había hecho

-Por favor Darling han pasado 7 años, te suplico que me perdones

-Cómo quieres que perdone a alguien que me rompió el corazón, eras el amor de mi vida

-¿Ya no lo soy?

-No…Por supuesto que no-Darling se fue corriendo, lloraba por haber recordado ese día el día más infeliz de su vida, se preguntaba si en realidad era cierto lo que le había dicho a Hopper, llego al castillo de la que ahora era su mejor amiga, para tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

**Hola:3 como tuve un poco de tiempo me puse a escribir para subirlo, el próximo lunes entro a tercero de secundaria así que subiré con menos frecuencia para enfocarme a mis estudios, hoy ya vimos a Darling &amp; Hopper :ooo **

**¿se resolverán las cosas entre ellos? Ahh y una duda ¿Briar solo tiene hermanos o también tiene hermanas? Hasta luego by :***


	5. Chapter 5

Darling le conto los sucedido a holly o'hair, mientras hablaban las interrumpió poppy para decirles algo

-Holly! Darling!, Apple me dijo que les recordara que hoy a las 9:00 pm es la fiesta sorpresa de Raven-Darling se secó las lágrimas y se para del sofá en el que estaba sentada

-Por mi hada madrina! Lo había olvidado, me tengo que ir de compras a la villa y...

-¿Qué te parece si te acompañamos? Yo también necesito ir y aprovechamos que ahí está el salón de poppy para que nos haga los peinados-Holly volteo a ver a su hermana y le guiño un ojo

-Si es una idea hechizante-Dijo Darling mientras agarraba su bolso

Las tres amigas se fueron a la villa de compras. Mientras tanto en el castillo de Briar, Faybelle vigilaba que no hubiera ningún príncipe tratando de despertar a Briar, Faybelle reía al carcajadas al ver a Briar dormida "ya solo falta esa princesita Darling y tendré el camino libre con Hopper" Faybelle había sido novia de Hopper en su primer año en ever after high, pero Faybelle nunca pasaba tiempo con el, no le importaba mucho así que Hopper termino con ella y se dio cuenta que de verdad le gustaba. Escuchó su mirrorpad, era un mensaje de Apple en la red social "MyChapter" donde la invitaba a la fiesta de Raven, a Faybelle no le emociono mucho pero quería ir para ver a Hopper.

Mientras tanto Lizzie estaba sentada con kitty en la recamara de la mansión que tenían en la villa final del libro, contándole lo que había sucedido en la cita con Daring

-Y después del beso que paso?-Pregunto kitty intrigada

-Nada, le dije que no estaba bien lo que estábamos haciendo y me fui

-No está mal!-Kitty contesto enojada

-Claro que está mal kitty! Estoy casada y el también

-Pero se aman

-Pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser-Dijo lizzie con tristeza

-Vas a ir a la fiesta sorpresa para Raven?

-no, le dije a Stephen que hoy regresaría

-Vamos Elizabeth se que te quieres quedar

-No, no me quedare-Lizzie se levanto y se metio al baño de la recamara.

Kitty aprovecho ese momento para decirle a Stephen que por razones de trabajo se tendría que quedar un día salio del baño y kitty le dijo

-Muy tarde, ya le mande un mensaje a Stephen de que te quedaras hoy también

-Desafías a tu reina eh?-Lizzie arqueo una ceja-Entonces déjame y le llamo a Stephen para que venga a la fiesta.

Y tal como lizzie dijo le llamo a Stephen quien dijo que estaría ahí a las 8:30 para arreglarse.

**Hola! Sigo viva:33 ya tenia ganas de subir pero tengo muchos trabajos en la escuela perdón por hacerlo corto pero tengo demasiada tare y puff es un desastre, luego continuare con la historia espero que les guste! **


	6. Chapter 6

Raven se encontraba arreglándose cuando Dexter llego y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Te ves muy hermosa-dijo Dexter mientras le sonreía

-Gracias Dex

-Pero…-la sonrisa de Dexter desapareció

-¿Pero qué?-Raven se preocupo

-¿Por qué firmaste el libro?

-Dex eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo único que me importa es estar contigo-Raven se sentó en la cama

-Y a mí también pero no puedo comprender porque si estabas tan dispuesta a no seguir tu destino aun así firmaste el libro-Él también se sentó en la cama y tomo a Raven de las manos

-Bueno…yo…yo-Raven miro al reloj e invento una excusa para no contarle de aquella llamada que había recibido.

-Yo? Yo que?

-Ahora no te lo puedo contar ya son las 7:40 y ya nos debemos de ir a la cena porque el camino a el castillo de Apple es muy ,muy largo.

-Pero, me prometes que me lo vas a contar después?-Dijo Dexter mientras se paraba de la cama

-Sí, te lo prometo-Raven también se paró y le dio un beso.

Acto seguido ambos bajaron las escaleras y subieron al carruaje que los estaba esperando, se subieron y todo el camino Raven se la paso pensando en lo que le había prometido a Dexter, como podría contarle la verdad. Mientras tanto Apple estaba checando los últimos detalles de la cena. Daring entro al gran salón y saludo a Apple

-Hola Apple, te ves muy hermosa hoy.

-Ho…Hola Daring tú también te ves muy bien hoy

-Lamento que las cosas no hayan estado bien entre nosotros últimamente, bueno desde que nos casamos.

-No, está bien, tu tenías razón esto no es un verdadero final feliz-Apple suspiro mientras una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla.

-No…no llores-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le limpio la lagrima.-Apple, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar contigo

-cualquiera menos tu

-Apple tu sabes que mis sentimientos han cambiado y que yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

-Lo sé y es por eso que he decidido dejarte ir

-Qué? Hablas enserio? –Dijo Daring sorprendido

-Si yo ya no puedo mas con esto y de verdad quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo

Daring la abrazo y le dijo

-Gracias, estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que te haga muy feliz

-Si…eso creo

**Hola:3 este cap es cortito pero ya estaré más activa:') espero que les guste.**


	7. Chapter 7

Poppy estaba arreglando el cabello de Darling cuando Holly entro a la habitación

-Darling Hopper quiere verte y dice que no se ira hasta que no hables con el

Darling suspiro

-Está bien déjalo pasar

Acto seguido holly y poppy dejaron a habitación y entro Hopper

-¿Ahora qué quieres Hopper?

-Darling, por favor perdóname sé que te lastime mucho pero te juro que te amo más que a mi vida

-Hopper, me lastimaste demasiado fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida y sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero cada vez que te veo no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste

-Lo sé y te pido perdón, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad te juro que esta vez seré totalmente fiel te lo juro

Darling lo miro a los ojos y dijo

-Está bien, te daré otra oportunidad

-En serio?-Dijo Hopper con una enorme sonrisa

-Enserio-Darling sonrió

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y se fueron al baile. Mientras tanto Lizzie se arreglaba y vio en el espejo de su tocador a Stephen que ya estaba arreglado, cruzado de brazos y sonriéndole, Lizzie se acercó a el, puso sus brazos en su cuello, él puso sus brazos en la cintura de Lizzie y se dieron un beso muy apasionado, después del beso Stephen dijo

-Te extrañe mucho

-Yo también

Aunque Lizzie se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Daring no podía negar que de verdad había extrañado a Stephen. Llegaron al castillo donde estaban casi todos presentes incluyendo a Dexter y a Raven,Apple se acercó a saludarlos.

-Buenas noches Lizzie y Stephen me da gusto que hayan podido asistir

-Buenas noches Apple-Dijeron Lizzie y Stephen

Apple se veía un poco triste, en cuanto a Daring no se veía muy contento no solo porque Hoper y Darling estaban juntos de nuevo, también por cómo veía a Lizzie y Stephen riendo y besándose

-No te ves muy feliz hermano

-Como voy a estar feliz si Darling regreso con Hopper

-No creo que sea solo eso

-La verdad no se supone que debería estar feliz porque Apple decidió separarse de mi par que pudiera ser feliz pero como voy a ser feliz si Lizzie no está a mi lado

-Deberías de darle vuelta a la página, yo no creo que Lizzie quiera dejar a Stephen

Los dos voltearon a verlos y estaban abrazados se veían muy contentos los dos

-Bueno voy a bailar con Raven,tu deberías bailar con Apple aunque estén a punto de separase, yo creo que por lo menos deberías intentarlo.

Daring se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su hermano de verdad debería intentarlo, Daring se acercó a Apple y le pidió que bailaran, ella se sorprendió pero acepto, mientras bailaba con Apple no podía evitar ver a Lizzie y a Stephen bailando y se, tampoco le hacia mucha gracia que Darling regresara con Hopper, lo único que lo hacía feliz era que su hermano Dexter por fin podía disfrutar de su final feliz.

-Te amo-Susurro Dexter al oído de Raven

-Yo también te amo Dex

-No creas que voy a dejar de preguntarte por que firmaste el libro

-Pero Dex yo…

-Ahora no Raven hay que disfrutar nuestro momento, pero esto es solo un recordatorio

A fueras del castillo se encontraba Faybelle quien iba a entra a ala fiesta pero al entrar vio a Hopper y a Darling bailando juntos, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y salió de la fiesta, por suerte nadie había visto que había ido a la fiesta espero a que la mayoría de los invitados se fueran,ya solo quedaban Hopper,Dexter,Daring Stephen,Lizzie,Apple,Raven,Darling,Holly y su esposo,Poppy y decidio lanzar una tormenta sobre el castillo se fue riendo a carcajadas.

-Pero que esta pasando-Dijo Holly preocupada

-Es una tormenta-Dijo Apple-Y al parecer muy fuerte

-Bueno entonces ya nos vamos-Dijo Poppy

-Pero es muy peligroso –Dijo Daring-¿Qué les parecen si todos se quedan aquí? Tenemos suficiente espacio.

Todos accedieron excepto Lizzie,pero al final Raven a convencio,pero lo que nadie sabia era que Daring había usado esa excusa para que Lizzie se quedara en el castillo, y cuando todos estuvieran dormidos hablar con ella…

**Hola:'3**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía,perdón de verdad perdón por no habre subido pero no puedo subir el fanfic en la Tablet y tengo que esperar para que mi hermana me preste la lap,le había dicho a alguien que subiría 2 pero tengo sueño,la verdad no se cuando lo subiré ni mucho menos cunado subiere el de mas que una amistad, pero bueno ah y otra cosita tengo una cuenta de watpad que es ever_after_hearts ahí estoy haciendo una serie diferente pero igual de Dizzie también incluirá dexter/holly y Darling/Rosabella se llama charming heart y ahí si subo mas seguido,deberia continuar las dos series alla o nah digan en los comentarios**

**Los quiero 33**


End file.
